


Underneath the Mistletoe

by hookedxkillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, cs secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedxkillian/pseuds/hookedxkillian
Summary: Emma introduces Killian to mistletoe! For Captain Swan Secret Santa.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

The Jones-Swan-Mills house was fully decorated for the holiday season, Emma and Killian having let Henry loose in the store to pick out decorations. In their living room stood a tall tree covered in white lights and ornaments. White lights because Killian insisted they were classier than the colored ones. He’d come back with a cart full of lights, tinsel, ornaments, and stockings. The stockings were decorated and hung over their fireplace, ready to be filled for Christmas morning. 

It was Christmas Eve and Killian had just come back from wrapping his presents for his wife and step-son on the Jolly, having found a pirate’s skill level of hiding treasure was what he needed to keep the two from peaking at their presents early. It had taken everything in Killian to resist Emma’s pouting and insist she waited until Christmas morning to open anything he had gotten her. Much to Killian’s chagrin, he also knew that Emma had gotten things for him despite him telling her that she was all he needed to be happy. 

Killian tucked all the packages under the tree when Emma walked in. “Wow. I had no idea you could wrap wrap presents like that.” 

“Your mother may have come to the Jolly to lend me a hand.” 

Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes finding at him, walking over to kiss him softly. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, lass. I believe we are all set for tomorrow morning though,” he smiled. “Presents under the tree. Stockings are hung. We partook in tree murder to stand it up in our living room and decorate it,” he laughed. “Robin would be so disappointed that we killed a tree for this,” he said, thinking of his old friend. He hoped that the other wasn’t left in the Underworld and that he had moved on. 

“Robin would think that the tree is beautiful,” Emma insisted. 

“I believe you keep telling yourself that to make yourself feel better,” he teased, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Oh hush,” she laughed, hitting his chest. “Come with me,” she grinned, taking his hand and leading him into the doorway of the kitchen. 

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, “Did you think I forgot where this room was?” he asked, looking into the kitchen for a moment and then back at his swan. 

“It’s not what’s in the kitchen. Look up.” 

Killian looked up to see a little green bushel of leaves tried with a red ribbon hanging from the doorway. “Don’t tell me you killed more nature.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Relax, Killian. It’s fake. Robin isn’t going to come and haunt us for killing nature.” 

“Okay..” he nodded slightly, looking back up at the doorway. “That doesn’t explain why it’s there?” 

Emma smirked ever so slightly, tilting her head to the side and licking her lip as she locked eyes on his. “Whenever you’re under mistletoe, you’re supposed to kiss the person you’re under it with,” she told him. 

“Now, Swan, you don’t need a little plant to kiss me,” he grinned. 

“I know, but it’s the holidays!” 

Killian chuckled, cupping her cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. “Like that?” 

“Mmm.. yes.. just like that,” Emma nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. Killian let his lips linger against hers, his hook resting against her back. 

“Gross!” Henry yelled, having just gotten home from Regina’s. 

Killian reluctantly pulled away from Emma with a laugh, “What did I tell you about interrupting, lad?” 

“Don’t do it. But I’m going to do it anyways because, gross!” Henry teased, rolling his eyes at them. “Mom said I could stay with you two for Christmas morning since it’s the first one as a family.” 

“That was nice of Regina,” Killian smiled, looking at Emma and then at Henry. 

“She said it means she gets me on my birthday,” Henry shrugged. 

“I can live with that. Why don’t you go pick out a movie, kid? I’ll get the hot chocolate and popcorn ready,” Emma smiled. “Babe, come help me.” 

“I know just the movie!” Henry grinned, running off to set up the movie.

Killian walked into the kitchen with Emma and helped her add the milk duds to the popcorn, knowing that’s what she would want. Killian sat the popcorn and the hot chocolate mugs on a tray to carry into the other room. They walked into the living room, settling down on the couch with Henry.

“What moving picture did you choose, lad?” Killian asked, looking at the magic box in front of them. 

Henry just smiled widely as he turned the television screen on and held up the DVD box for Peter Pan. “It’s time.” 

“Oh bloody hell. I thought I told you that movie is banned from this house!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you please! And a happy holidays to you!


End file.
